Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 54-Cosmic Crisis: Crystallised
This is episode 54 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story The first bit and the intro plays. Chris: What’s going on? What’s with my clothes?! Did I shrink or something? Tails: Great to see ya, Chris! Chris: Tails it’s you! Cream: We’ve really missed you! Amy: It’s about time you showed up! Chris: Hey, Amy… Knuckles: It’s good to see ya! Ha ha! While the five have their fun over there… Cosmo: Sonic, who is that boy? Sonic: He’s my friend. Crystal: Chris. Chris: Hi Sonic. Sonic: How’re doin’, pal? Chris: Sonic… I can’t believe I’m really here! It’s been a long time coming! Sonic: I knew you’d get here sooner or later, buddy! Chris: You haven’t changed a bit! Come to think of it, none of you have! Sonic: Doesn’t look like you changed much either, except for the baggy clothes! Is that some new style or something? Crystal: It looks kinda funny. Chris: No, I don’t know what’s going on! Sonic faints. Chris: Huh? Sonic! Amy: Sonic, what’s wrong? Crystal: Sonic! Cream: What happened? Knuckles: Say something! Crystal: Why isn’t he waking up? Tails: He’s okay. I think he’s just exhausted. Knuckles: Yeah. I guess he still has to recover from that battle. Chris: Sonic got injured in a battle? Crystal: Uh, it’s a long story… At the home… Vanilla: You rest now, Sonic. Cosmo: Your friend Sonic was fighting against a Metarex. Amy: A Metarex? Crystal: Strange thing. Cosmo: I don’t know how many there are, but they’ve been attacking planets all over the galaxy! Their goal is to unify all the planets under one absolute rule! Knuckles: Let me guess, their rule. Cosmo: That’s right. They’ve already extinguished so many planets. Crystal: What do you mean “extinguished?” Cosmo: The Metarex don’t just conquer planets, they take the Planet Eggs! Knuckles: The what? Cosmo: The Planet Eggs are like the hearts of planets. Without them, planets lose their power to nurture and sustain life. They become just cold, barren rocks, drifting through space. And now that they’ve taken your Planet Egg, your world will soon wither away just like the others have! Amy: Our planet will die? Cosmo: That’s right. Knuckles: Excuse my asking, but how do we know you’re not on their side. Cosmo: Because I’m not! The Metarex are vicious, and they’ll wipe out anything that’ll get in their way. I am not with them, you have to believe me! Knuckles: I wish I could. Crystal: Knuckles… Chris: At least let’s hear her out. Cosmo: I came here so that what happened to me may not happen to all of you. My planet is gone. Everyone I loved, my family, my friends are… (Starts crying) Everything! Everything is gone! After a while… Chris: She’s calmed down a little, I think she’ll be okay. Amy: I can’t believe Knuckles was giving that poor thing a hard time. Crystal: So cruel. Tails: I can’t believe you only built a teleporting machine in only 6 months! Chris: Only 6 months?! No wonder you all look exactly as I remember you! Tails: Chris is acting kinda funny, Amy. Amy: Don’t forget, he’s human. Crystal: Amy! Chris: Back home, it’s been 6 years since I saw you! I guess I still have a lot to learn about teleportation! Tails: If it’s been 6 years, how come you still look the same? Chris: I’m just as confused as you are, Tails! Crystal: (Thoughts) 6 months here…. 6 years there… can only mean one thing. In this world he’s being classified as a kid, even though he may be mentally older. Nobody would listen to me though. Amy: We’ll figure it out! Crystal: Yeah, we will. They check on Sonic, but he’s gone. Amy: Oh? Sonic’s gone! Tails: Oh no! Chris: He must’ve gone out the window! Amy: He doesn’t even say goodbye! Tails: That’s Sonic for ya. No matter what, he just takes off. He can’t even stay still when he’s passed out. Chris: I’m just glad he’s okay. Crystal: Me too. After Sonic and Knuckles’ bits… Vanilla: These should fit a little better! They’re like your old clothes, aren’t they? Chris: They sure are. Thanks! (Thoughts) Man, this is embarrassing… Cheese: Chao chao chao! Cosmo: Such a pretty place… Cream: I’m glad you like it! Our planet’s great! Maybe you can learn to love it here! Cosmo: Maybe… (Thoughts) She doesn’t understand. Without the Planet Egg, her planet will not survive. (Voice) You know, Cream, if we don’t get the Planet Egg back- Cream: We will! We’ve got Sonic on our side! He’ll make everything okay! Cheese: Chao chao! Cosmo: But Cream, Sonic isn’t strong without the Chaos Emeralds- Sonic zooms to them. Sonic: Well then, I guess we have to go find them! Cosmo: I wish you had them now. Sonic: Maybe there was somethin’ I coulda done instead of sendin’ the Chaos Emeralds away, but it seemed like a good idea at the time! (Flashback plays) At least he didn’t get the Emeralds! Tails, Chris, Amy and Crystal come outside. Tails: You must’ve been pretty wiped out after fighting that thing! Sonic: I was. When I transformed into Super Sonic, I thought it’d be a cinch but boy was I wrong! Crystal: Yikes, it must be pretty powerful. Cosmo: Sonic, listen. The Metarex are extremely powerful. They’ve travelled through space and taken every Egg from every planet they’ve encountered! Sonic: There’s nothin’ to worry about as long as you’ve got Sonic on the scene, Cosmo! We’ll get all the Planet Eggs back! I promise! Amy: A dangerous quest in outer space, could anything be more romantic? Crystal: More tense than romantic, Amy. But whatever. I’d like this! Cream: Cheese and I wouldn’t miss an adventure like this! Tails: You can count me in, Sonic! Chris: I wanna go too! I’ve been waiting 6 years to have another adventure with you! Sonic: Great! Then it’s settled! We’re going into outer space! In Tails’ workshop. Chris: Tails, to go into space, won’t we need a spaceship? Tails: Ta da! Then Tails shows that he was hiding a giant spaceship. Amy and Cream: It’s so big! Crystal: Wow, that ships cool! Tails: It’s a multi-functional, fully mobile flying fortress! I call it the Blue Typhoon, and with a few quick adjustments, it can even fly into space, only... Chris: Only what? Tails: I was planning on using the Chaos Emeralds as the power source. Now what’re we gonna use? Chris: Huh. Oh, I know what we can use! With Knuckles… Knuckles: Rrgh! I shouldn’t have told that batty Rouge anything! Hm? Oh! Oh no! The Master Emerald’s gone! With our heroes… Tails: The readings look good, Chris! Chris: The Master Emerald ought to give us enough power to go interstellar! Knuckles: WHAT’S THE IDEA?! Sonic: We’re gonna borrow your Master Emerald for a little while! Knuckles: No way, it goes back where it was! Crystal: But we need it to go into outer space! Knuckles: Outer space?! Cosmo: We have to find the 7 Chaos Emeralds so we have enough power to beat Metarex! Cream: We’re going to travel across the galaxy, battle Metarex and save planets! Doesn’t it sound like the best adventure ever? Knuckles: It sounds just peachy! Cream: Huh? Knuckles: Now gimme back that Emerald, Sonic, or I’ll come up there and take it! Cream: Listen to you, you should be ashamed! Cosmo: The fate of the entire galaxy is at stake! Crystal: Yeah, don’t forget that! Amy: But if you won’t listen to reason… Knuckles: Ah! Amy: Maybe I could knock some reason into you! It’d be a pleasure! Knuckles: Hey, let’s calm down! (Girls ambush him) Sonic, please, help me! Sonic: I’d like to, but I don’t get involved in fights I can’t win! You’re on your own! In the ship… Tails: Chris… I’m sorry our planet got invaded as soon as you came to visit us. Chris: Are you kidding? Don’t be. I haven’t been this excited in years! And now that I’m older, I can be of some use to you guys! So is the initial take off sequence ready? Prepare to activate the Master Emerald! Tails: This reminds me of our times back in Station Square! Chris: We should load this ship with lots of cool gadgets! That way, when I tell Grandpa about it, he’ll get really jealous! Tails: Sounds good to me! They continue to make adjustments. The Metarex’s bit plays. Amy: This should be the last of the supplies we have to haul from home! Crystal: I don’t know exactly where home is at the moment right now, so I don’t really have anything. I’ll be okay though. Amy: Of course now, we have to load everything onto the ship. Cream: I can hardly believe it! Pretty soon, we’ll be taking off and speeding- huh? Hi Cosmo! Cosmo: Huh? Cream: Would you mind carrying these downhill please? Cosmo: Oh, okay! Cream: Are you sure you can handle it? Cosmo: I’ve got it! (She topples down the hill) Cream: She doesn’t have it! Cosmo: I’m… okay… Crystal: Guess heavy weight’s not her strong point. Cream: Cosmo! Amy: Are you all right? Cosmo: I think so. (Notices Metarex) Another Metarex… Crystal: What’s this one after? Wasn’t our Egg already stolen? The fighting bit continues like normal, where Sonic and Knuckles fight the thing. Amy: You’re ready? We’re leaving now? Tails: Soon. But we have to activate the Master Emerald first, so we need Knuckles. Would ya mind findin’ him for me? Amy: The time’s almost here! Cream, go find Knuckles and tell him Tails needs him on the ship. Cosmo and Crystal, you two come with me and help get the supplies aboard. Crystal: Okay. Cosmo: What’s going on? Amy: Tails is almost ready to power up his new ship, and he needs Knuckles to activate the Master Emerald. The bit with Sonic, Knuckles, the Metarex and Cream plays normally. Amy: You know, Cosmo, you might wanna carry more than one at a time. Crystal: (Thoughts) Remember her weight problems? Cosmo: Right! (she tries to go back, but topples over again) Amy: Why don’t you just take it easy? Crystal: (Thoughts) Phew, she remembered. After that, the next bit with all the technobabble plays. And Creams. And the fighting bit. Then they lift off. Tails, Knuckles, and Chris: Sonic Power Cannon, fire! Sonic is then fired at the foe, and the Metarex is destroyed. After the save and the technobabble, they lift off. Tails: All right, Blue Typhoon, here we go. Crystal (who had made it to the front earlier): (Thoughts) I guess I’ll have to hang on a little longer. (Looks out window) (Thoughts) There it is, the Blue Ridge Zone! Guess after I help everybody, I’ll go home. With the other girls. Amy: Let’s go up to the bridge! After they run up… Amy: Hey! Sonic: (chuckles) Cream: What a beautiful view! I’ve always wanted to know what our planet looks like from this high up! Crystal: Look, there’s my home! After looking over 6 months… I finally found it! It looks so pretty from up here! Sonic scratches his head, only to find a bug thing. Sonic: I wonder what this is. Tails: You wonder what what is? Sonic: This thing on my head. Eggman and Rouge’s bits play. The episode then ends with the heroes’ spaceship flying into space, ready, for an all-out adventure. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised